


Brilliant

by Smodrey



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smodrey/pseuds/Smodrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller is in shock. Hardy is baffled. Silly, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me people. It's a tiny ficlet, it's really silly but I can't help it. Enjoy.

Hardy was trying to make sense of the regulations’ updates Jenkinson had sent him when he was startled by a loud crash coming from Miller’s desk.

It looked like she had stood up so violently that her chair had tipped back.

She was fixing her phone screen with a shocked face and her eyes seemed to be tearing up.

Hardy stood up immediately and called her from his opened door.

“Miller? Are you alright?”

She kept staring at her screen as if in a daze.

He approached her and gingerly touched her arm.

“Miller?”

His touch seem to break the spell and she grabbed him in a tight hug while talking unintelligibly in his shirt. 

To say Hardy was taken aback was an understatement. He was getting very worried, very fast.

“Bloody hell, Miller! What’s going on with you? What happened?”

She let him go and faced him. She had the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her face and started squealing.

“Oh Hardy! I got tickets! I finally got tickets! It’s the most brilliant day ever!

She was laughing and crying at the same time.

Hardy had been dreading some sort of bad news and felt a great wave of relief. Bloody woman.

“What the hell are you on about? You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought someone had died and you’re babbling on about tickets? What could possibly turn you into such a mess?!”

She looked sheepish for moment and her cheeks turned a bit pink.

“I got tickets to the U2 concert tonight. It’s been sold out for months and I’ve been on the lookout for tickets for ages. I was so sure I wouldn’t be able to go! Oh Hardy, it’s brilliant! I’m so happy!”

And she was giddy again. Hardy was watching her incredulously.

“Unbelievable. You’ve reached a whole new level of cheeriness. I have no words, Miller.”

“Well, you can say ‘thank you, Miller, you’re the best’, because you’re coming with me!”

Hardy scoffed.

“What? No, I’m not.”

“You are. And don’t pretend you don’t like them. I heard you singing “Sunday, Bloody Sunday” in the shower when we shared that hotel room.”

He gaped at her as she gave him her best puppy look.

“Please, don’t be a wanker about this. It’s going to be brilliant, I promise.”

“Alright then! Stop pestering me! But drinks are on you and you better not run off with Bono at the end of the gig!”

She hugged him again briefly and then punched him in the shoulder.

“Don’t be daft! I like you better than Bono anyway.”

Now, Hardy knew she’d lost her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I suppose I have to explain that I am the one who went a bit mad yesterday when I finally got my long thought after U2 gig ticket... I'm going tonight and couldn't be more excited. Anyway, I had to write this little piece this morning. I can totally picture Hardy watching the concert crowd with a bewildered look and then starting to get in the spirit of things as soon as the music starts. ^^


End file.
